Whyatt Beanstalk bullies Olivia during Inside Out/Clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends
Transcript Part 1: Whyatt Beanstalk bullies Olivia during Inside Out *(September 3, 2018, 5:00 P.M. Various characters are watching Inside Out, however Whyatt Beanstalk is not behaving) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death which caused Olivia to feel devastated and that made Whyatt Beanstalk feel happy) *Whyatt Beanstalk: Ha! (X28) Olivia is crying over Bing Bong's death. You are such a crybaby warrior! *Beanstalk began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Olivia in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Disney's Bizaardvark *Whyatt Beanstalk: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a dragon. *Whyatt Beanstalk and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Whyatt Beanstalk: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Whyatt Beanstalk and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby warrior! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Whyatt Beanstalk laughs at her as he breaks the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good *to: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo outside the theater Part 2: Whyatt Beanstalk gets clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Olivia gets calmed with a nail makeover/Azura and Geon tickle Olivia's feet/Bedtime foot massage for Olivia *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Female Kana's room *Kana is very sad as she is crying in her game voice and her dragon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Azura: It's okay, Olivia. Whyatt Beanstalk is getting beaten up by Indiana ? and his friends. They won't make you cry again. *Olivia: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest Pixar moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Azura: It's okay to cry Olivia. My husband Ike has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *and Olivia hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike made for dinner. Azura and Olivia had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Azura and Olivia are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Azura and Olivia are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Azura began to notice her yawning. *Azura: Hey Olivia, are you ok? *Olivia: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Whyatt Beanstalk called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Azura: I know, Olivia. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Whyatt Beanstalk made fun of you this evening. *Olivia: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Azura: Yes, wait here while I get my nail makeover. Geon might know where it is. *(Azura leave Olivia's room to get her nail makeover. Olivia then removes her sandals and wiggles her little stubby bird toes for air) *(Azura and Geon then return with her nail makeover as they glance at Olivia's cute bare feet) *Azura: I'm back, sorry it took so long. Geon and I found my nail makeover in the bathroom. *Olivia: That's okay, can you treat my fingernails and toenails? They're broken and infected. *Azura: Yes, first bring your hands and feet close to me. *(Olivia lies down in front of Azura. Azura then grabs Olivia's hands and feet) *Azura: Ouch! Those nails really need a makeover. Before I trim and file your nails I have to rub the topical aloe popsicle on your fingernails and toenails. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:X Bullies Somebody During Some Films Category:Whyatt Beanstalk's grounded days Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos